icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004-05 NAHL Season
This is the North American Hockey League 2004-05 season. Franchise Changes *The Lone Star Cavalry relocated to Santa Fe, New Mexico and were renamed the Santa Fe Roadrunners. *The Central Texas Blackhawks were renamed the Central Texas Marshals (may have been based in Belton, Texas have no verification of hometown). *The Fernie Ghostriders left the league and joined the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P North US National Under-18 Team 56 37 17 2 0 214 164 76 Soo Indians 56 33 18 5 0 170 141 71 Fairbanks Ice Dogs 56 26 24 6 0 164 179 58 Youngstown Phantoms 56 27 25 4 0 201 181 58 Cleveland Jr. Barons 56 27 26 3 0 185 178 57 Toledo IceDiggers 56 18 35 3 0 149 234 39 South Texas Tornado 56 42 13 1 0 226 120 85 Texarkana Bandits 56 36 15 5 0 218 153 77 Sante Fe Roadrunners 56 33 18 5 0 201 163 71 Wichita Falls Wildcats 56 28 21 7 0 206 218 63 Springfield Jr. Blues 56 30 25 1 0 207 200 61 Springfield Spirit 56 20 29 7 0 144 188 47 Central Texas Marshals 56 11 42 3 0 112 256 25 West Fargo-Moorhead Jets 56 36 17 3 0 222 148 75 Billings Bulls 56 33 17 6 0 194 170 72 Helena Bighorns 56 33 19 4 0 203 168 70 Minnesota Blizzard 56 28 24 4 0 159 198 60 Bismarck Bobcats 56 25 22 9 0 165 172 59 Bozeman IceDogs 56 20 31 5 0 165 186 45 Robertson Cup Playoffs Format The top four teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The first round has the first seed meeting the fourth seed and the second seed meeting the third seed in best-of-five division semifinal matchups. The first round winners in each division met in a best-of-seven division final. The three division winners and the host Bismarck Bobcats advanced to a round robin semifinal. The Soo Indians advanced to the semifinals in place of the USA Hockey NTDP. The top two teams from the semifinals met in the Robertson Cup final with the third and fourth teams meeting in a consolation game, Division Semifinals *USA Hockey NTDP defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs, 3 games to none; 4-2, 2-1, 5-0 *Soo Indians defeated Youngstown Phantoms, 3 games to none; 5-2, 4-3, 4-3 *Texas Tornado defeated Wichita Falls Wildcats, 3 games to none; 9-5, 8-6, 7-3 *Texarkana Bandits defeated Santa Fe Roadrunners, 3 games to 1; 5-2, 0-3, 5-1, 5-4 *Fargo-Moorhead Jets defeated Minnesota Blizzard, 3 games to none; 3-0, 2-1, 3-2 *Billings Bulls defeated Helena Bighorns, 3 games to none; 6-5, 6-2, 2-1 Division Finals *USA Hockey NTDP defeated Soo Indians, 4 games to 3; 5-4, 2-0, 2-3, 0-3, 4-5, 2-0, 4-2 *Texas Tornado defeated Texarkana Bandits 4 games to 1; 3-2, 4-1, 4-1, 2-4, 4-2 *Fargo-Moorhead Jets defeated Billings Bulls 4 games to none; 7-6, 7-3, 5-2, 5-1 Semifinal Round Robin *Fargo-Moorhead Jets defeated Texas Tornado, 4-1 *Soo Indians defeated Bismarck Bobcats, 3-1 *Fargo-Moorhead Jets defeated Soo Indians, 8-2 *Texas Tornado defeated Bismarck Bobcats, 4-1 *Texas Tornado defeated Soo Indians, 4-1 *Fargo-Moorhead Jets defeated Bismarck Bobcats, 3-0 Semifinal Round Robin Standings Team GP W L GF GA P Fargo-Moorhead Jets 3 3 0 15 3 6 Texas Tornado 3 2 1 9 6 4 Soo Indians 3 1 2 6 13 2 Bismarck Bobcats 3 0 3 2 10 0 Consolation Game *Soo Indians defeated Bismarck Bobcats, 5-2 Championship Game *Texas Tornado defeated Fargo-Moorhead Jets, 6-1 The Texas Tornado won their second straight Robertson Cup. Category:2005 in hockey Category:NAHL seasons Category:North American Hockey League